SOHSA
by RockyExpress
Summary: "I'm Alpha and i'll be your leader, i'm not here to hold your hand, if you die then that's your fault not mine; any questions...didn't think so" She stated before walked away with an AR 15 on her shoulder. I knew right then and there i had to join this organization. Find out more by reading it other normal pairings. Be ready to find out what's planned in here
1. Its what we do

A/N: I am so sorry that I've discontinued _Will you be my best man? _But I'm having a current writer's block with it I hope you guys understand and as a gift for my appreciation here I will give you a story that I've written for a while and haven't post online cuz I didn't know what to do.

* * *

Chapter One:

It's what we do

"Alpha do you hear we have visual" Foxxie said in her shure WH30TQG Condenser headset microphone with an eye piece attach to it, giving her a visual inside the building. She stayed low in the forest making sure she'd have an eye on enemy's ground.

"Loud and clear Foxxie, What's your visual?" Alpha asked.

"Two guards, out in front, one on patrol as well and three on the inside walkway…Permission to take them out" She asked. Keeping noise to a minimum, Foxxie swiftly rushed out the bushes without being seen and hid behind the nearest tree. She was her target stop to tie their shoe.

"Permission granted" Alpha said. Foxxie cracked her fingers and neck getting a quick stretch before she did what she loved most.

"Time to go to work" She stated, she wore a black slim front zipper front long sleeve black leather teddy tight jumpsuit, with fingerless gloves and had five leaves on each of her thighs; but she preferred her claws instead getting a better thrill from it. She approached the guard seductively and zipped her suit down so he could see matching lace black bra.

"Hey big boy, like whatcha see" Foxxie questioned, she let her red hair down and smiled at him. The guard was too busy staring at her cleavage.

_Rookies_ She thought while rolling her eyes, she picked up her knife and stabbed him in the neck not wanting to waste her perfectly manicured claws on the fool. Another guard rushed towards her but she quickly threw her knife to his head before he could even take another step, he dropped to the ground smooth. When she saw the patrol guard trying to get his gun out the holster she did a black flip that way she was behind him and twisted his neck all the way around; once he dropped flat to the ground she began to look around making sure she didn't blow her cover.

"Coast is clear Alpha" Foxxie announced in her earpiece. She cracked the code, planting her bomb on the inside of the walk way.

"Proceed" Alpha commanded. Foxxie smiled and ran inside the building clawing two guys on her way.

"Vector 8-B third room to the left, use the map that's been sent to you" Alpha informed her. Foxxie saw a map on her eye piece that was connected to her ear piece, she followed the directions, and she saw the elevator in the plan that she was to place a bomb. She waited until it was empty; using the lobster claws that were placed on her back she opened the elevator doors and connected the string with a contraption that she used to physically climb up to the eighth vector.

"I'm going to kill them, making me work out this hard" She muttered struggling to get to the destination. Approaching she planted the bomb and opened the doors; she noticed a group of guards patrolling the section which she needed to pass.

"Do not fight them Foxxie" Alpha warned her.

"Damn it; no fair that kills all the excitement" She complained she grabbed the can filled with sleeping gas and took out the key.

"Alright guys…Time for a nice nap" She said holding her breath and let the can go. She ran past the guards without being noticed.

"Hey there miko & Boomie" Foxxie greeted when she moved inside the room; they looked at her with relief. She grabbed her knife to cute the ropes from their hands, feet and mouth.

"You know this makes us even" Foxxie announced "For the bora bora mission". Miko rolled her eyes; she wore a black dress that held her body like skin and black Mary Janes. Boomie hand on a cocktail waiter uniform, Foxxie couldn't help but eye their outfits.

"Shut up" The girls said at the same time, Foxxie couldn't help but smile. She loved her teammates; she waited while they changed from the clothes she presented them. Miko wore a black romper; it was loose, short and most of all strapless; slipping on her favorite black boots that reached above her ankle and flat she looked at Boomie who wore the same leather jump suit as Foxxie. Foxxie handed their weapons: Miko bows and sacred arrows and Boomie her hiraikotsu.

"Thank you" The girls said while putting their hair in ponytails; Foxxie did the same hating it when her hair got in the way with her ass kicking moves. She heard a gun shot from the back, turning to see a dead guy drop right in front of her; revealed a women with the same headgear as Foxxie, she wore a black sweetheart neck strappy zipper in the back top, a black belt loop pocked detail button strap shorts and black velvet open toe studded tassel platform heels. She was even wearing fingerless gloves she then switched her headgear for aviator shades holding a stainless Taurus PT911; two were on her hip holsters and two yin yang color swords on her back while her hair was down and straight.

"Thanks boss" Foxxie said, Alpha nodded and walked away.

"Now you owe boss one" Miko laughed, Boomie smiled and followed.

"What ever like you wouldn't feel this way if you owed boss one" Foxxie yelled running to catch up the girls slipped their masks on making sure their identity wouldn't be blown, Alpha led her lead out only to be lead into a trap.

"We meet again Team Alpha" A mysterious voice boomed out of the shadows. Four girls walked out of the shadows with their weapons.

"Naraku's pet's I believe" Alpha informed the pets as if she were introducing them to themselves. The pets wore masks One girl had arrows like Miko, another had fans, one had spiders and the last one had a mirror. The one thing the pets had in common with each other was their lost gaze; their dead distant empty looks: being controlled with no idea of it.

"Give us the flash drive and we might give you mercy" The pet with fans commanded.

"Sorry not I the mood for mercy" Alpha said she shot her gun, it pierced the fan girl in the arm; she screamed and the rest of the pets charged after the girls. Miko shot the girl with an arrow in the chest slowing her down but she kept coming towards her. Boomie swing her hiraikotsu at the mirror/ chi blocker pet and Foxxie clawed the spider one. The girls kept fighting them until Alpha saw a bomb in the elevator Foxxie placed; she quickly came up with an idea that would help her and the girls leave quickly. She slid between the fan girl's legs and swiftly picked up with her foot and kicked it to the fan girl's chest with force. Getting up she dusted herself and clicked the red detonator.

"Next time let your maker come do his dirty work" Alpha mentioned "Team lets move out this place is going to blow in five minutes". The girls rushed out making it out in time before the entire building exploded.

"Where's kirara?" Boomie asked. Right on cue, her cat came and transformed into a bigger demon cat. She climbed on top along with Miko behind; Foxxie had a head start running so fast making a whirlwind. Kirara took up into the air and flew; Alpha got on her bike zoomed past them. Once they arrived at headquarters, which has one of many underground ways as well as buildings to get there.

oOo

"Uhh another day, another dollar" Foxxie said. The girls arrived towards their quarter and started to change.

"Ayame, please for the love of all being shut up" Miko stated.

"You know you love me Kagome" Ayame replied while undressing.

"Yeah we all do, but what took you so long?" Boomie asked.

"Well Sango if you must know, they had a rookie" Ayame replied while winking at the girls. They groan in disgust.

"Great job out there girls" Alpha said entering the quarter and started to undress. She changed into her dark denim skinny leg jeans, putting on gun behind her back just in case she slipped her long grey tank top over it.

"Thanks Rin" The girls replied feeling proud that their captain gave them a pat on a back for another day's hard work. Rin wore her favorite long black high heel boots that reached to her knee and were five inches.

"But Ayame please don't get killed for the next mission I don't want to save your butt all the time" Rin stated.

"Told ya" Kagome remarked. She changed into a purple dress and black heels, Sango wore black jeans, a white t-shirt, and black converses. Ayame wore a red romper with matching open toe wedges.

"What ever, can I get a ride from you Sango my bike is still at Ernie's shop" Ayame said.

"Sure" Sango replied getting her duffel bag out with her mission clothes in it to wash. Ayame grabbed her duffel bag as well following Sango to the garage.

"Hey Rin can I get a ride, my car is at Ernie's too and my bike is there as well, won't get it until tomorrow" Kagome asked.

"Sure; let's go" Rin answered they headed toward the garage Rin got in her silver Audi r8 gt along with Kagome in the passenger seat.

"We're going for drinks at Toxic Wanna come?" Sango asked Rin put her aviator shades on and looked at the girls.

"Sure" She said. Driving out fast waiting for the other Audi to follow right behind her, arriving at the club Toxic; Rin gave the valet her keys. Sango did the same.

"Let's get drunk" Ayame yelled walking inside not letting the bouncer to even give the okay. The girls laughed and followed because they knew the owner so they didn't have to wait in line at all.

"Hey Ben we'll sit at our usual table" Rin said. Ben the owner nodded and got their drinks ready. The girls relaxed trying to unwind from yet another hard day from work, they were used to it because it was what they do working for the organization they worked for.

* * *

WTF? Organization? What is it called? Who runs it? Why is Rin Alpha? Why do the girls work at that Organization? Rin is a bad ass now? So are the girls? What's going on? How do Naraku ties into this? What does the flash drive have to do with this? Where are the boys?

Stay tuned for another chapter (This time I will post it)

This is Rocky Express signing off.

Going…Going…Gone…


	2. Team Alpha

A/N: Hey guys thanks for understanding the whole writer's block for Will you be my best man. Please read my story and review because you know the saying reviews make the world go round.

* * *

Chapter 2:

Team Alpha

Rin's P.O.V

After another hard day of work the team and I decided it would be best if we relaxed from yesterday's mission again. We work at this organization which is like G.I. JOE but better, we defeat the bad and save the good. We're S.O.H.S.A which pretty much sounds like Sosa because the h is silent; and it stands for (Secret Organization of Highly Skilled Assassins). We're the good kind of killers we don't kill just because somebody double crossed us or if something went wrong; I should know I started this at age sixteen I am the founder of S.O.H.S.A. I recruited the girls at age eighteen once everything was alive and running; each mission we do we get paid by the government from a quarter of a million dollars to 2.5 million each after tax. And since this is the government who ask for our help like we're a seven eleven to them we've done over 50 jobs, but knowing we completed the mission pays more than the money. We have done this for seven years straight and we are now twenty five years old; our latest mission ties in with the biggest case of the century. The demon Naraku and his pets are trying to get this special ultimate weapon that he's trying to use to destroy the world or sell it. Nobody has ever stopped him because Naraku is posed as the unstoppable demon whose untouchable; but not for long since me and my team have his flash drive and we will not rest until we find him. I have a duty to protect this country and the next; my team knows this and they still signed up for this knowing everyday their life will be in danger. Speaking of team let me introduce you:

Ayame aka Foxxie a wolf demon that's freaking demanding, flirtatious, sneaky, and tricky; she is our killing machine, ops girl and speed. She lives in uptown Tokyo, drives a super bike 848 evo (currently in the shop). She have a really bad temper we tried to make her go to anger management it seemed like a good idea in our heads but when we put it to action…Lets just say somebody like the counselor is in a body cast as well as the security guards and the peers that took part of the system. Many teeth and hair was torn with bones popping left to right. We decided to never leave Ayame in a room with innocent people; so people be, careful and not tick her off plus she has a short fuse so good luck with that one. Her deep strawberry red hair and emerald green eyes are to die for; she's 5'6 115 lbs (the girl could eat anything and not get fat); pale skin but with the help of some sun and killing people she earned a respectable tan with clean pores, she's my best friend along with the other girls oh and she loves to use her claws and knives well leaves.

Next we have Kagome Higurashi aka Miko, dark raven hair that looks blue, chocolate brown eyes 5'5 and 108 lbs. She's deadly when angry, loves to use her bow and scared arrows and the best part of it is she's an actual Miko. The girl is a sweetheart and a devil wrapped in one. Lives ten minutes away from me and she is our healer; she drives the same bike as Ayame and an Audi R8.

Then we have Sango our man-eater (JK) but she can't stand men. She's our demon book, knows every demon known to man as well as demon. Their weakness never goes unknown to her; she's 5'5, 110 lbs brown hair and brown eyes. Her code name is Boomie because she loves to use her hiraikotsu (Boomerang) only though she has other weapons; hence the code name. She drives an Audi R8 Spyder, and lives ten minutes away from Ayame and me. We have to be in a five mile radius from each other incase of an attack we will not be far away from each other we are in the same area.

As for me well I'm Rin aka Captain aka Alpha. I am 5'1 yes I'm quite short for my age but I'm lucky that I grew a foot and few inches the past years because I was considered a midget. I have long black hair, pale creamy skin, big deer like brown eyes, but my full bangs make them look deadlier. I know I'm quite short but never let my height fool you I am the deadliest one of the group. I like to use guns and swords, I am the brains of the group as well as leader I drive an Audi R8GT and a street fighter 848 Ducati. We actually got these vehicles from a mission we accomplish three months as a thank you gift. I've also been know as the devil's sweet angel like I said don't let my height and looks fool you because you will be in a surprise oh and I can't forget I wear heels to make me feel taller but the benefits of wearing them is I can fight in them and run (Go figure); I've known these girls for eight years and worked with them for seven. They have been my family sine the beginning and I love them to death. Nothing could stop us and nothing will.

* * *

Well that answers a few questions but I know more questions are still lingering in our minds…

Review to find out more

This is Rocky Express signing off…

Going…Going…Gone…


	3. We meet again: Sweet Memories

A/N: I know you've been waiting for so long for this and I have given you the next installment. With school work and college stuff I'm going insane haven't slept in a week I think I have insomnia but I don't care you guys need this more than I need some sleep so here you go…

* * *

Chapter three:

We meet again: "sweet" memories.

Rin's P.O.V

"Hey Jim two Remy Martin Femme Fatale, one disaronna roman chocolate, one Remy martin Louis XIII black pearl on the rocks and four disaronna and peach shots" I ordered. It was long day again but it was also rewarding; waiting for our drinks I moved to the beat from the music and also took in my surroundings; it was hard to turn off the work mode when lives are in stake but once in awhile it is good to relax. Turning my head to the right from impulse I noticed a tall man. He stood a certain way that was familiar; he looked as if he was pinned to the bar table; his hair was insanely white and pure, it looked so silky. I even noticed the color of his eyes golden. He seemed so familiar but I just couldn't put my finger on it. I saw his ears where on the top of his head.

_He's a hanyou…why can't I remember him he look so familiar _I thought. Walking closer to get a better view of him; he looked at me; his eyes were suddenly wide and his expression was as if he saw a ghost. I couldn't pin point it but I got this warm feeling when I approached him, it was a feeling I haven't felt it a long time: Compassion.

"Inuyasha?" I asked squinting my eyes trying to make sure I don't confuse him with a random whose hair could possibly look white in the dimmed lighting.

"Rin? Is that you" he said I smiled holding out my arms to hug him, but knowing Inuyasha he takes it to the extreme. He lifts me up and hugs me so tight I couldn't breathe; I tapped him asking him to let me breathe.

"Oh my Kami, you've changed Rin" he said putting me down. I smiled and noticed he changed to; he used to be a bit scrawny now he's muscular but not buff he's on the tone side though. He used to be my best friend in high school, along with Kouga; Miroku is my least favorite because of his wandering hands; and perverted ways. I don't know how Sango used to deal with him. Then there's Sesshomaru…I'd rather not get into that.

"You too changed but for the better" I told him, I noticed his eyes wandering down to my chest; twisting the object on my neck so I could hide it better from his eyes.

"I see you kept the necklace he gave you" he stated "Rin he still loves—"

"Inuyasha it's really great seeing you again but I have to get back to my table…Jim bring it to the table" I interrupted. I just didn't want to go into that subject with anyone and especially Inuyasha. It was a stupid mistake I made and I learned from it and promised myself to never fall into a trap like that ever again. I smiled at Inuyasha one last time and turned around.

"Hey Rin have you seen Kagome by chance" Inuyasha asked I could tell he missed her but I can't say the same for her.

"Yeah she's at my table along with Sango and Ayame" I told him. He started to walk to my table but I stopped him pushing a pressure point and pulled him back.

"Look Inuyasha we had a long day and we don't want to dwell in the past so how about we just see each other when we see each other okay?" I replied.

"How will I—"

"Look for me, they work for me so if you find me you find them" I replied. Walking away I sat down near Sango and of course all eyes are on me because it took me nearly twenty minutes to get drinks.

"I ran into Inuyasha over at the bar" I told him. The tension suddenly filled the room like air; Kagome looked uneasy; I could practically see the goose bumps on her; I felt her blood run cold. Her eyes widen like she was a little kid that saw Santa for the first time only she's not really happy to see Santa.

"What did he want" Kagome ordered trying to keep calm. Our drinks came and I downed the shot fast for a quick buzz.

"I don't know because I didn't give him the chance to explain, if they want to find us they have to find me first; now here's to a successful day at S.O.H.S.A" I toasted the girls lifted their glasses; hearing the clanking sound pulled me into a memory.

_"Here's to another year of prosperity and success" he toasted. I had a champagne flute in my hand and looked into his amber eyes igniting my heart each time I stare into them._

_"Oh come on is that all you can think off for our third year anniversary" I joked he smirked at me and took a sip of the champagne._

_"You have something better?" he asked_

_"Here's to love, trust, peace and most of all mind blowing sex" I announced. He spit the Champagne all over the picnic he had set up for me and stared at me in disbelief. I on the other hand couldn't help but giggle from the look on his face: three years being together a year and a half to get the guts to ask; making a picnic for your girlfriend whom you love to death one hundred dollars; the look on your face when she mentions sex: priceless. I got up and took a head start in running so he could catch me; hiding from him in the garden of flowers I felt a pair of arms holding me. my breath hitched up in my throat and I turned to see my capturer. He caressed my face in his hands and gazed at me like a memory and whispered my name as a prayer._

_"I love you Sesshomaru" I whispered to him leaning my head down allowing him to kiss my forehead._

_"I love you too Rin" he whispered back to me._

"I wonder what they all look like after all these years." Sango asked snapping me out of the long forgotten memory.

"Pretty good if you ask me" Ayame answered Kagome nodded in agreement. I ignored the subject and took a sip of my drink; letting it burn my throat and insidesit went down smooth but tingle with pain, cutting me down with regret: Just like my past relationship with him. Kagome and Ayame took their femme fatale, Sango her chocolate Roman they each took their shots and down it quick its strong just the look on their face told me it burned but who cares. It's quite a life to have being an assassin but we were high on life to care but I knew we felt empty.

_"What do you want in life Rin" He asked me as we lay on his bed. Our fingers intertwining with each other listening to his heart beat I could tell he was relaxed_

_"Tell me what do you want and then I'll tell you mine" I answered_

_"For you to be safe always" he whispered_

_"That is what you honestly want in life for me to be safe?" I questioned it seemed a bit weird for Sesshomaru to ask for that._

_"Yes because I don't want to wonder everyday if I get to see tomorrow with you" he whispered. My heart did a back flip; that was the sweetest thing he's ever said to me. I leaned to kiss him passionately; meeting me halfway Sesshomaru held me tighter deepening the kiss._

_"I want happiness" I told him when we broke off the kiss. Staring into his telling him that's all I ever want in life Happiness with him too bad I never got it._

Driving home from the bar I was thinking too much on the past mostly my past before I knew the girls and Sesshomaru.

_**"you haven't told them have you" he whispered in my ear I tried to ignore it because I needed to drive.**_

_**"No matter how far you run Rin you belong to me; you're secret is as dark as me I'm the only one who can accept you for what you truly are and you know I'm coming to get you; you can hide and create the perfect life for your self but no matter what I always find you…and I will always win"**_

It started to rain out of nowhere but not a drop got to me when I got to my door. Not a drop touched me because it never hit me. they can never catch me

They never do never do…

* * *

What the hell is going on?

Who's the voice in Rin's ear?

What's Rin's Secret? Who are they?

What did Sesshomaru do that made Rin so touchy on subjects about him?

Will Inuyasha find Rin to find Kagome?

Stay tune to find out more and don't forget to review…

This is Rocky Express Signing off…

Going…Going…Gone…


End file.
